DNAngel: Yami Returns
by SilentDignity
Summary: That's right folks, Dark is back. And he's getting a little competition. Competition more conceited than he!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Daisuke, Riku, Emiko, or Dark or as I will call him Yami. The reason for this is because Dark isn't a name and, quite frankly, it's stupid. I might change it back I might not, who knows. **

The darkness of the Niwa family was unknown to Sanosuke, son of Riku Harada and Daisuke Niwa. To Riku as well. At least, it was, until his 14th birthday.

After Yami became no more once Riku's, Daisuke's sacred maiden, love was returned, he never had the heart to tell her that the one close to her heart and the pervert she so deeply despised were, in a sense, one and the same. Oh she had her doubts, but Daisuke had nothing to worry about for he was no longer Yami.

Now, if Riku produced a daughter he was in the clear. Yami never used a woman as a vessel, why was unknown, but then again the adventures Yami and Daisuke shared were never thoroughly explained either. But if she produced a son, which happened to be the case, he would have to explain himself.

He tried to explain, really he did, but due to his shy manner and need to find the right time to explain it never came up. Which was his downfall.

Sanosuke had crimson eyes like his father, his black hair was somewhat longer than his mother's and whereas Riku's hair was straight and Daisuke's poking out everywhere like a bush Sanosuke's was somewhere in between. His hair poked out in a downward slope like a dark Christmas tree.

A very peculiar character trait that Sanosuke has is his ability to be frank, which neither parent possessed. He told you exactly what he thought with no regard to how it sounds or the feelings of the other person and how he felt was pretty self-explanatory.

Emiko trained Sanosuke in the art of theft because Daisuke knew that it was next to impossible to deter his mother on this particular task and also because they never bothered to deface the traps hidden in every corner of the house.

Riku never questioned this because she knew that Emiko was a little eccentric and sometimes you were better off not knowing.

Now that you know where everybody's coming from: Riku knowing next to nothing about the truth of the Niwas, Sanosuke knowing little more than Riku, Emiko being Emiko, and Daisuke still trying to figure out how to tell his beloved wife about Yami, it is time to begin the story.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crappity crap crap crap."

"Sanosuke, your gonna be late," a female voice called up to my room.

"I'm aware of that Mamá," I called, running down the stairs.

Papá was sitting on the couch reading the morning paper while Mamá stood near the front door with a glass of milk and a slice of buttered toast, "I swear, your just like your father."

"Hey," Papá said defensively as I chugged the milk down and put the toast in my mouth and ran out the door.

"Run Sano, run!" all peers yelled at me as the gate threatened to close. I accelerated but the gap between the iron gate and the brick pillar was too narrow even for my skinny frame to squeeze through. I was debating whether to jump over the gate as I ran toward it and at the last minute grabbed the top horizontal bar, jumped, and landed on the other side hands still holding the bar.

"Your late Mr. Niwa," said the teacher who closed the gate.

"No I'm not," I replied in kind.

"Yes you are, you jumped over the gate," said he, trying to get me to see reason.

"Because the gap was too small to run through. I have no wish to die with my body stuck between the gate and the brick pillar. I don't like school enough to die thus."

"Your still late."

"I am late when the gate closes correct?"

"Yes," I could tell he was eager to hear this.

"Well I clearly jumped over the gate before it was closed and it has yet to actually be closed," the teacher looked to see that the gate was, in fact, not closed. Seeing that I outwitted him on this matter he decided to change his tactic.

"Well then Mr. Niwa why did you not take this golden opportunity before the gate actually closed to run to class?"

"I was going to do that Sir but before I had the chance you began talking to me and I'm not sure if you know this but it is rude to run when somebody is obviously talking to you."

This was common sense, I wasn't trying to be witty-- "Just get to class," he snapped--but obviously the teacher thought differently.

So I did as he bid and ran to class.

"Your wit strikes again!" Takashi, who thought I was his friend, shouted in triumph his arm hanging around my neck in a companion-like posture. Could nobody understand that I wasn't trying to be witty?

"Class settle down," said Mr. Takeita in a calm voice with authority laced in his words and the class settled down, "Thank you. Today we have a new student and I expect you to treat him with kindness and respect."

A boy walked in. He was the most handsome boy I have ever seen. His hair was a metallic blue, bangs and hair the same length with most of his bangs on the left side of his face as if wind blown and he didn't bother to correct it. Skin was an average color, not pale but not tan either. And his eyes, a somewhat darker hue then his hair were calm and penetrating.

"Everyone, this is Mokuba Hikari." Mokuba Hikari you are going to be swamped with girls.

Obviously he knew this too for he took a seat in the back of the room, which I thought was a rather smart move. Now he could tell who were really into him and take note on whom to avoid.

Lunchtime came and I ate my food in solitude under a tree in the shade. At least I was, before Takeshi came over. I did nothing to make him think I was his friend, one day he just came up and started talking to me and that was the beginning of a one-sided friendship. I didn't bother to tell him this; it was just too much effort.

"Sano, we have to do something. Your reputation is in jeopardy."

I have a reputation? "I have a reputation?"

"Of course you do," said he, exasperated, as if I was the stupidest person in the world, and perhaps I was, "you're the coolest person and class heartthrob in 8th grade."

"I'm cool? When did this happen?" this was definitely news to me. Heartthrob? Those girls didn't give me a second glance.

"Yes, I've seen the way girls look at you. Point is the new guy is stealing your spotlight!" seeing as how I was just informed that I was cool I felt no loss for my newly discovered reputation and have been blind to the spotlight. How could you feel loss for something you didn't even know you had? I, frankly, thought I was a complete loser, but Takashi says otherwise.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I asked him, dreading the answer.

He dragged me with him to basically everybody in the 8th grade on lunch break telling people how cool I was. I just stood there, looking pretty I guess. I didn't really know what to say.

Takeshi pulled me to the next group when I saw Mokuba standing near a tree lunch in hand looking at me with his penetrating eyes.

We continued on until the lunch bell rang signaling it was over and everybody walked back to class to resume their studies.

Finally the bell rang and we could all go home. I walked out and Takeshi caught up to me.

"We made good progress today, let's do our best tomorrow, see ya," He was going to do more? Why? Wasn't what he did today enough? And more importantly, why was he taking this so seriously?

"Hello," I turned around to see who was talking to me. Mokuba walked faster to catch up to me and slowed down to my pace when he was close enough.

"Hey," I answered.

"I've wanted to ask your name but I never got the chance," he said to me. I was surprised he'd taken a particular interest in me. "I'd introduce myself but I find it redundant seeing as you already know my name."

"Sanosuke Niwa."

"Who was the boy pulling you around everywhere during lunch?"

"Takeshi."

"Is he a friend?"

I was silent.

"I figured it was a one sided relationship." I looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" I inquired.

He looked up at the sky, "you don't seem to put any effort into the friendship, he does everything and you just sit there. Either you're very conceited and think you don't have to do anything or you don't particularly like him and he just follows you around like a puppy." He was now looking at me, with his penetrating blue eyes.

Now I looked to the sky, hoping to find the words to explain. "I don't consider him a friend. He's like a great force; it's just too much effort to fight it when the end will be the same." It was depressing, yes, but the truth.

Suddenly Mokuba just stopped. I was a few steps ahead of him before I noticed. I stopped and turned around to face him and inquire why he stopped but the question died before it escaped my lips. He was just staring at me but I couldn't break away from his powerful gaze. Those penetrating blue eyes full of curiosity looked into mine, vast like the ocean. I don't understand why but my heart began to race.

"You intrigue me, Sanosuke Niwa," Mokuba said and he walked past me. I stood there, dumbstruck, my heart beating faster.

**Author's Note: My first fanfic that isn't about InuYasha, break out the wine. **


End file.
